Something More
by Magdalenaxo
Summary: A sequel to Breathtaking. Ban and Kazuki don't know how to handle their emotions with one another in ways other than physical. Is a future for them possible? Not one shot, but will add more chapters. Ban x Kazuki with hints of Ginji x Kazuki


Sequel to Breathtaking , Something More

Pairings: Ban x Kazuki, mention of Ginji x Kazuki and Ban x Ginji (love triangle? )

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers, just the DVDS and manga sadly

This is only my second fan fiction and I never thought that my first one would have even gotten one review, so thank you, for everyone who read it and commented. I appreciate it

Summary: I don't really have one. I've been thinking about this story for a while. It's a perspective of their relationship from a new standpoint. I want to make chapters of it if people ask for it!

"I'm tired of this, Ban. I'm tired of all of it!", yelled the beautiful, long-haired man. Kazuki was hovering over his significant other as he sat on the couch with a lit cigarette in his mouth. Their fights usually never led to his beautiful lover to react like this, but sometimes, Kazuki breaks. Just as Ban kept stepping and breaking his heart.

Both men were sitting in Kazuki's apartment, the apartment that was full of broken lamps, dishes, and pillows all over the ground. Kazuki's eyes were red with tears, and a red slap mark on Ban's face, and an infuriated expression over his face.

Ban finished his cigarette and finally looked up at the man who was staring down at him.

"You need to calm the fuck down Threadspool, I'm not going to deal with this, not after the job I just finished", hinting at the fresh wounds that Kazuki just mended to.

"Not this time Ban, not after everything. You can't just run off to the streets with a whore when we have a fight. I can't keep dealing with it. You may not care about labels, but we have a commitment to one another. We're adults for god sake, doesn't that mean anything to you?" the last sentence was softly whispered by the man, who finally sat across the room from Ban, covering himself in a blanket as if he was hiding from the snake-wielder.

Ban scoffed at the remarks, "I told you from the beginning, I am **not** one to be controlled, Kazuki. I never promised anything". Kazuki stood up from his seat, walking over to the cold-hearted man, and sat next to him.

"You promised me something, don't you remember? Don't act like you forgot all those sweet words you threw at me after every night of sex", spat Kazuki.

Ban looked at his lover with a startle. It was not often that Kazuki was so vulgar to, well, anyone. He was always the one who would sweep him from under his feet with loving and gentle promises. "I am not Ginji to fall for some shit, Itomaki", spat back Ban.

Anger grew in Kazuki's chestnut eyes and his fists started shaking. He took the bells that were dangling from his hair to tie up Ban in a cocoon of strings. It was obvious that the Jagan Master said too much that wasn't necessary.

"You know nothing of Ginji and I, nor do you have the place to. Don't forget the little fling that you both shared." Ban struggled under the strings. "Get this shit off of me Kazuki or I swear-"Kazuki cut him off and the strings.

"And you'll do what? Run away? That's what you always do. The mighty Ban Midou, afraid of human emotions and touch" laughed Kazuki, but in a manner, that no one has ever seen before. It was true that Ban was the only one to make Kazuki feel things he usually never did, and anger was one of them.

It didn't take much to make Ban walk out of the apartment, giving Kazuki nothing but death looks, pushing him out of the way. Kazuki tumbled on the couch, letting the waterworks flow.

Neither of them knew what the basis of their relationship was. It was sudden, a rush of emotions and hormones once their drunken lips hit each other. Words of togetherness and commitment were never thoroughly spoken of, but their actions screamed something more.

Something more existed. Something that stirred romance from the cold heart of Ban. Something that caused excitement in Kazuki's perplexing love life with two suitors waiting in the Limitless Fortress. Something that made two bodies come together as one, soft breathes and sighs turning into love as one was under another.

But at this point, it didn't matter. Ban left and Kazuki stayed. He stayed until the morning where he found himself covered with a blanket, one who he did not grab for himself. He jolted up looking around, automatically for his lover; but he was not there. _Typical_ , he thought, _he shows affection and then leaves._ His thoughts stopped when he heard footsteps coming from his bedroom. Jumping up, Kazuki slowly approached his room, bells in hand ready to attack.

He lowered his bells when he saw the figure curled up on his bed. It was Ban.


End file.
